The present disclosure generally relates to electronic calendar and task management applications, and more particularly to scheduling tasks in a calendar of a user.
Users of existing calendar systems may also use task scheduling systems. Existing integrated systems may provide both calendar and task management capabilities. Calendar systems allow users to create an entry directly in the calendar to indicate a block of time in the user's calendar that is allocated to a particular event. Task systems allow users to create tasks with deadlines for completion. Some systems integrating task capabilities into calendar systems provide a visual indicator of the deadline of a user's task in that user's calendar.